Family Bonds
by TimeHasRunOut
Summary: Mothwing was born to Thunderclan with her two siblings - Ivybreeze and Echofrost. While she has a good relationship with all of her clanmates, Mothwing's relationship with her sisters is slowly deteriorating, and Mothwing is noticing weird things about Echofrost. What will she do when she realizes that her sister's loyalty is not to her clan, but to an outside influences?
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderclan**

_Leader:_ Runningstar – light brown tabby molly

_Deputy:_ Spottedheart – ginger molly with white spots

_Medicine Cat:_ Breezepool – black molly with a stumpy tail

_Apprentice, _ Firepaw – ginger tom with white paws

_Warriors:_

Brightcloud – white molly

Smokesplash – white molly with black spots

Apprentice, _Petalpaw_

Brindletail – white and ginger patched tom

Frostfoot – brown tabby tom with white feet

Apprentice, _Stormpaw_

Willowfang – fierce brown tabby molly

Meadowspirit – light brown tabby molly

Wolfpelt – gray and brown tabby tom with fluffy fur

Apprentice, _Pouncepaw_

Sunblaze – golden tabby tom

Honeywhisper – golden molly with a white mask and paws

Swiftstep – white and gray molly

Jayfrost – gray tom with white paws

Apprentice, _Owlpaw_

Silentdawn – white molly; mute from birth

Stonefall – big gray tom

Apprentice, _Sparrowpaw_

Foxfeather – ginger tabby tom

Redflight – ginger tabby tom

Twigpelt – brown tabby tom

Tulipfern – light brown tabby molly

Sparkleg – white she-cat with ginger paws, muzzle, and tail

Wildflame – ginger tabby tom

_Apprentices:_

Petalpaw – small silver molly with white paws

Stormpaw – silver tabby tom with white paws

Owlpaw – brown tabby tom

Pouncepaw – brown molly with darker brown stripes, paws, and muzzle

Sparrowpaw – light brown tabby tom

_Queens:_

Whitebelly – black molly with a white belly and paws (Mate: Sunblaze)

Kits – Nightkit, Lionkit, Patchkit, Badgerkit

Mapleflower – golden tabby molly with darker stripes and paws (Mate: Wolfpelt)

Kits – Mothkit, Echokit, Ivykit

Ashpelt – gray tabby molly with white patches (Mate: Redflight)

Kits – Sootkit, Scorchkit

_Elders:_

Fawnpath – light brown tabby molly with white spots

Flowerwind – white molly with brown spots

Sootstrike – black tom

Gingerfang – fierce, old ginger tabby tom with numerous scars and a bad tempermant

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Starclan's Wish**_

Breezepool sighed at she stared at the herb stores. She would have to send out Firepaw and some warriors to get some soon, or they would run out before leaf-bare even ended. Padding out of the medicine den, she spotted Runningstar. She approached her leader with a slight purr.

"Runningstar!" She called, slowing and then sitting down next to the molly. Breezepool was familiar with the clan leader; she had been an apprentice when Runningstar had been born and had helped with the kitting. "How has the clan been lately?" Breezepool usually knew what was going on in the clan, but she had been so focused on the dwindling herb stores and getting more, she had neglected to pay attention to the goings-on of the clan.

"Nothing much," Runningstar purred. "Mapleflower is excited for her kits, and my brother is almost twice as excited as her. I swear I've seen him enter the nursery more than the queens ever have." Breezepool mewed in amusement and silently agreed with Runningstar. Wolfpelt worried more about his mate than Mapleflower worried about herself.

Before Breezepool could continue talking, she watched Spottedheart slip into camp and head towards them. With a dip of her head, Breezepool got up and let Spottedheart take over her spot. "I'll talk to you later." She told Runningstar, who nodded and then turned her deputy.

Spotting Firepaw, Breezepool headed straight for her apprentice. Firepaw sat with his siblings in the weak sun, but sat up when she approached. Foxfeather and Redflight both inclined their heads at her, but didn't get up.

"Firepaw," She greeted. "Can you and your siblings get me some more herbs? We're running out of the essential ones quickly." Firepaw fully stood up and stretched his legs.

"Sure," He yawned widely. "Just Foxfeather and Redflight, or should I grab some more cats from the warriors den?" Breezepool thought to herself for a second, but realized that she probably shouldn't ask that many warriors to leave the camp. She shook her head at Firepaw, and he nodded and poked his siblings, who yawned and then stood up to follow him.

With that done, Breezepool poked her head into the nursery. "Mapleflower," She called. "How are you feeling? I know your kits are due soon." The queen had her head in her paws, but swished her tail in greeting.

"I feel fine, Breezepool. There's no need to keep fretting. This may be my first litter, but plenty of she-cats have kitted in leaf-bare and survived." Mapleflower slowly got up, mindful of her swollen stomach, and walked towards Breezepool. "You're a good medicine cat, I know I'll be fine."

Breezepool purred and left the nursery with a parting mew. She spotted Wolfpelt approaching the nursery with a mouse in his grasp, and knew that he was bringing it to Mapleflower. Breezepool gave one last look around camp before she squeezed back into the medicine cat's den. She saw Runningstar and Spottedheart sitting together in front of Runningstar's den, heads still bent together, and a couple of the senior warriors were talking a few fox-lengths away. The apprentices were all gathered in front of their den, practicing their hunting crouches and a few battle moves.

With a last look at the herb stores, Breezepool curled up in her nest and dozed off.

* * *

She woke up in a dark clearing, lit only by the moon shining bright above. Shadows gathered in the corners, and trees loomed high above her. Breezepool blinked, searching for another cat. As her gaze drew over the far side of the clearing, Breezepool stopped. The transparent, starry silhouette of Ashleaf crouched in the shadows of a large tree.

"Ashleaf!" Breezepool trotted over to her old mentor, pressing her muzzle against her side and purring. "I haven't seen you in forever! What did you need?" Ashleaf didn't reply, staring at her with age-old blue eyes and swishing her long silver tail.

With an abrupt growl, Ashleaf jumped up and circled around Breezepool. "_Beware the echoes of evil that haunt your clan!" _She yowled, before marching into the shadows, a mere trace of her scent left in the clearing. Breezepool stared, terrified, before the whole clearing began to dissolve and and she was yanked out of her dream. With a short yowl, Breezepool sat up and looked at what woke her – Firepaw looked at her with panic in his eyes.

"Breezepool, Mapleflower's kitting!" He yowled, pacing to the other side of the den and picking up the herbs he was looking for. Breezepool quickly pushed herself up and ran out of the den and to the nursery. She slid in and noticed Mapleflower looked pained in the corner, as Whitebelly crowded her kits out of the way, Lionkit and Nightkit peeking out and looking interested.

Mapleflower yowled suddenly, and Breezepool quickly moved to the side of the pained queen. "How long has it been, Mapleflower? Are you doing alright?" The queen nodded at her with glazed eyes.

Firepaw popped into the nursery behind her, holding the herbs. "It's been a few minutes," He mewed through the bundle in his mouth. Putting them down next to Mapleflower, he motioned for her to swallow them.

Breezepool sat down and motioned for Firepaw to do the same. "This is going to take a while," She mewed with a flick of her tail.

* * *

Mapleflower breathed in the sweet scent of her newly-born kits, purring softly as Breezepool left and Wolfpelt swiftly walked into the nursery. He bent down next to her and purred at the three kittens, who were squirming at Mapleflower's belly. "What should we name them?" Wolfpelt looked at Mapleflower softly.

Mapleflower smiled at looking at the squirming golden kitten – "Let's name her Ivykit." Wolfpelt nodded and then looked at the smaller golden one with white paws squirming next to Ivykit. "What about Mothkit for her?" Mapleflower purred, and looked at the last one, the small gray tabby kitten with fur that was sticking out in multiple places. "I think I'll call this one Echokit."

Wolfpelt gave one last purr and licked the top of Mapleflower's head. "I'll let you four rest, and I'll be back in the morning with some freshkill."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – Mothkit's Exploration

Mothkit yawned and stretched, watching Lionkit and Badgerkit bat at each with their paws. She licked her paw and drew it across her face, shivering as she felt the cold new-leaf air settle upon her fluffy pelt. Ivykit and Echokit were piled together in the nursery, napping by their mother to escape the cold, but Mothkit didn't feel like sleeping right now.

Lionkit suddenly stopped and looked at Mothkit with an inclined tilt of his head. "Mothkit," he called to her. "Are you coming over here? You can join Badgerkit and I, and I think Sparrowpaw and his siblings are going to show us the hunting crouch!" With a surprised stare, Mothkit slowly sat up.

"Sure!" She called over to Lionkit, and stretched one more time before prancing over to the two kits. "Where are Nightkit and Patchkit? Wouldn't they want to know too?" Lionkit and Badgerkit shared a glance.

"They're listening to stories in the elder's den. Blegh!" Badgerkit stomped her one black paw. "That's boring." She complained, giving a quick glance to the elder's den. Lionkit nodded in agreement, and then sat up proudly as he spotted his father coming into camp with Jayfrost and Stonefall behind him, their apprentices trailing after them.

Lionkit scampered over to his father and stared up at him with adoring eyes. "Sunblaze!" He started to say something, but Sunblaze just smiled and leaned over to rub his cheek against Lionkit's smaller one. Badgerkit wasn't far behind Lionkit, and Sunblaze licked her cheek.

Mothkit looked away from the two kits and their father, bored again. "Where's Wolfpelt?" she thought to herself, looking around for the distinctive gray and brown pelt of her father. The only one she spotted was Frostfoot, and so Mothkit marched her way over to her father's sibling.

"Have you seen Wolfpelt?" She demanded. Frostfoot looked down at her and smiled.

"No, I haven't, Mothkit. But I bet Mapleflower is looking for you. I'm sure Wolfpelt will be back in camp sometime soon. Just go hang out in the nursery for a while." Frostfoot used his paw to push her softly in the direction of the nursery, where she could see Mapleflower poking her head out.

Mothkit pouted, but scampered over to her mother and rubbed against her leg. "Mapleflower!" She purred as her mother picked her up by the scruff and pulled her into the nursery. She was placed into the warm pile that was her sisters, and felt herself slowly falling into a deep sleep. "I guess I am tired…" Mothkit thought before drifting off.

Mothkit woke up to gentle murmuring, and she pulled her head up to see what it was. As her vision cleared, Mothkit spotted her father's pelt, and purred, pressed against the warm sides of both her mother and sisters. She felt her father's muzzle press against her side in a brief nuzzle, and then he himself laid down and added his warmth to the pile of cats.

Mothkit purred in contentment, and kneaded her paws against her mother's belly as she drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Mothkit sat on the dusty ground with her tail pulled tight against her as Lionkit, Patchkit, Badgerkit, and Nightkit sat in front of Runningstar, practically vibrating with excitement. Whitebelly and Sunblaze sat together off to the side, eyes shining with pride.

Runningstar was standing on Highrock, looking down on the apprentices as they stared up at her. With a sweep of her tail, the clan quieted and stared at the four kits and their leader.

Runningstar began. "Lionkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Meadowspirit. I hope Meadowspirit will be pass down all she knows on to you."

Meadowspirit stepped forward, eyes shining with excitement. Runningstar tilted her head at the excited warrior and continued. "Meadowspirit, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Flowerwind, and have shown yourself to be brave and selfless. You will be the mentor of Lionpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Meadowspirit touched noses with Lionpaw, and then they both stepped to the side, next to Sunblaze and Whitebelly. Runningstar turned to the next kit. Patchkit soon became Patchpaw and received Silentdawn as a mentor, who pranced forward with happiness. Nightkit became Nightpaw and became the apprentice of the stoic Tulipfern, who nonetheless smiled at her new apprentice to make him feel more welcome. Finally, Badgerkit became Badgerpaw, and she got Spottedheart, who chuckled at the ecstatic look on the kit's face.

The four new apprentices were all congratulated by the clan while the five old apprentices at off to the side. Mothkit got closer, wanting to hear their conversation.

"The apprentice's den is going to be way too full now…" Petalpaw pouted as she looked at the four new apprentices. Stormpaw slung a paw across her shoulders as he pulled her off the ground.

"Think of it this way, Petalpaw. Those three –" He nodded at Owlpaw, Pouncepaw, and Sparrowpaw, who looked annoyed, "Have to deal with them for at least a couple more moons. We're almost warriors." Stormpaw stuck his tongue out at the three younger apprentices, who huffed at the two silver cats.

Mothkit jumped as she felt a paw land behind her, and looked up at her father's face as he licked the top of her head. She purred at him and stood up on her paws, reaching for his muzzle. "Wolfpelt!" Mothkit saw Ivykit and Echokit stumbling over to them and raced to join the two.

Ivykit looked over at her. "Finally," she said, disdain in her voice. "You decided to join us." Mothkit frowned at her sister, fluffing out her fur.

"It's not my fault you're boring!" Mothkit whined, letting her short, fluffy tail brush dust in the air. "All you guys do is sleep and hang out with Mapleflower." Ivykit sneered at her, and Echokit behind her did the same.

"Now girls, stop fighting." Wolfpelt leaned over his three kits and herded them back to the nursery. "You should all be friendly with each other. After all, you're littermates and you'll go through all of life's milestones with each other."

Mothkit twisted her face into a pout, but didn't say anything for fear that her father would continue talking. She just settled into the nursery nest as she felt her father begin to calmly groom her. Ivykit and Echokit settled back against the long, fluffy fur on the side of Wolfpelt's stomach, and drifted off to a light sleep. Mothkit felt herself sliding under at the calming feeling of her father's grooming, and purred softly as she drifted under.


End file.
